


Hyper College Pt. 3

by dontmindmepls



Series: Hyper College [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slow Bimbofication, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Nate & Penelope return to Nate's flat for the evening to spend some time together.
Series: Hyper College [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hyper College Pt. 3

_ A trip back to Hyper College. I’m really enjoying this series, so there will definitely be more chapters to come! _

_ All characters are 18+ _

_ Tags: Hyper Cock, Hyper Boobs, Excessive Cum, Cumflation, Slow Bimbofication _

~

**Chapter 3**

It was already getting dark outside when Nate and Penelope got back to Nate’s flat and clicked open the front door. They had spent the rest of the scheduled orgy time together, fucking each other’s brains out in a carthartic release of sexual tension. Now, balls drained and libidos satiated for now, they wanted to spend the evening together as friends for the first time.

It was their first night in their student accommodation, or rather, their first night in Nate’s accommodation. Penelope had only dropped her stuff off that morning and hadn’t returned since, so she was looking forward to seeing what some of the other flats were like. She followed Nate into their new home, past the dorm rooms in the corridor to the common area.

It was a small-ish room, standard for a student’s accommodation. It had a kitchen area with a small bar with some stools, and next to it some sofas with a coffee table and a small TV. Nate noticed one of his flatmates had already set up a games console and smiled. More noticeable than the console though, was the person using it.

James was sitting on the sofa, his cock still sticking upright and leaking precum into a large condom. His huge balls were hanging off the edge of the sofa between his legs while he gently stroked his shaft, and the couple noticed the ring of vibrators taped around his cockhead. He was looking past his monolithic shaft at the TV, watching a YouTube video from a channel Nate recognised.

It was a podcast with a group of content creators/streamers who Nate watched a lot growing up, but one member of the group went on hiatus after she became Hyper and only recently came back. Now on the TV, Nate could see she was back, sitting in the centre of the group with her now enormous tits resting on the table in front of her. Unsurprisingly, since she returned the viewership of their channel rose tenfold.

“Hey, I love these guys! I haven’t watched their stuff in a while though,” Nate perked up, speaking across the room to James. The young man looked over at the couple and nodded, before turning back to the TV. From what Nate’s other roommate Max had told him, James wasn’t all that talkative.

“Shall we go to your room?” Penelope asked, tugging at Nates arm gently, and he enthusiastically nodded. They padded back down the hall together and quickly darted into Nate’s room. It wasn’t a very big room, with a long desk on one side next to a wardrobe, and a double bed on the other that was already made. At the far end of the room was a window looking out to the courtyard outside, and in the corner closest to the door was a small bathroom with only a sink, toilet, and shower in a small cubicle. Nate wasn’t too sure whether he’d even fit into the bathroom as it was so small, but he figured he’d just have to deal with it.

He was the first into the room, and quickly began to pull his sweatpants off as he hobbled to the bed. He thought it was annoying having to get dressed just for the walk between the college building and their dorms, but the local council was hot on the heels of the students, making sure they didn’t get booked for public indecency. Nate finished shaking his sweats off his legs and began jerking off his giant dick, and Penelope gently sat down on the edge of the bed, straightening out her large blue ‘TITS’ branded sweater.

“Can we not have sex? For now? I’d like to just talk,” she gently said, patting Nate on his thigh. His face quickly fell from excitement to disappointment but he acquiesced, understanding how she still wasn’t as used to Hyper sex as he was. He shuffled back to sit against the wall, and Penelope followed suit, sitting right up next to him on her pillowy ass. He felt blood begin to rush to his penis, causing it to slowly inflate and he frowned down at it.  _ “Now's not the time!” _ he mentally yelled at his groin.

They sat quietly for a moment, with Penelope resting her head on Nate’s shoulder while he put all his metal effort towards keeping his cock soft. “Did you have a crush on me when we were growing up?” Penelope asked outright, and Nate blushed. Did she know? For how long? “I uh, I might have done…” he nervously responded.  _ “Why am I so nervous? I just fucked this girl!” _ he thought to himself.

Penelope smiled impishly and prodded him on his shoulder. “I knew it! I always thought you couldn’t keep your eyes off me,” she teased him, making Nate blush even harder. “Were you ever into me?” he timidly questioned the big titted girl, and her face fell a little. “Uh, no,” she replied, avoiding his eyeline as she did. They sat in silence again, as Nate quietly nursed his bruised ego.

“I kinda wish I had seen what I see in you now back then,” Penelope perked up, wanting to talk more. “I guess I never really noticed how sweet you are. You’ve been so nice to me since I got these,” She squished her huge boobs together, and her eyes glinted with a subdued sadness. Her life had changed so much in the short time since her breasts had expanded to their current ridiculous size, and she wondered what her ‘new normal’ was going to be.

“Well, I know it sucks to be made fun of because of your body,” Nate spoke up, looking down at his own enormous penis. It was resting semi-hard between his legs, reaching to his ankles as it pulsed with his heartbeat. Penelope didn’t need any clarification on what he meant; she knew she and her friends were often the ones ridiculing and insulting Nate for his body, and in retrospect she thought it was a little unfair how they treated her differently. “I’m sorry,” she gently said, kissing Nate on his shoulder.

“So, are we a couple now?” he asked, unsure of what was happening between them. Sure they hadn’t really been speaking long, but they did know each other from before and had been fucking non stop all afternoon. “Sure,” Penelope beamed, leaning over to kiss Nate fully on the lips. They embraced for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hey Nate, you in there?”

It was Nate’s roommate, Max, trying to get his new friend’s attention. “I brought back one of the girls from uni, was wondering if you wanted to double-team this bitch?” he called through the door, followed by a slap sound and a girl’s high-pitched giggle. “She’s got some serious ass mate, enough for two people!” Nate looked at Penelope and she blushed, clearly still not used to how open the other Hypers were about sex.

“Maybe later Max,” Nate called out in response, and he heard a groan from the other side of the door. “Urgh, fine. Suit yourself, we’ll be in my room.” He heard Max and the mystery girl slowly shuffle down to Max’s room, leaving him with Penelope. “Maybe later?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. “You planning on ditching me?” Nate gulped, and stammered for a moment to reply before Penelope started laughing. “I’m messing with you, I knew what you meant,” She joked, and Nate blushed again.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Nate asked, hoping to shift the conversation somewhere else, and Penelope nodded excitedly. She was looking forward to properly spending some time with Nate without fucking. He shuffled off the bed to switch on his laptop, flipping up the screen and logging in only to open a fullscreen porno of some big-titted bimbo being fucked by 3 guys. “Whoa Nate,” Penelope gasped, shocked at the brazen sex across his screen. He panicked and briefly and closed the tab, leaving his desktop showing. Again, Penelope was shocked that his background was of a Hyper model is a string bikini that barely covered her huge tits.

“Really?” she asked, not entirely sure how to respond to all the porn on Nate’s laptop. “Well, this Hyper stuff makes me really horny, so…” he trailed off as he opened Netflix, and Penelope realised she couldn’t really blame him. She could feel the Hyper induced lust trying to override her brain all the time and she was always trying to fight against it, but she could sense how it was becoming harder and harder. Scarily, she wouldn’t be surprised if a couple of months from now she just resorted to spending all day masturbating.

Nate chose a comedy movie he thought they’d both like, and went back to join Penelope on the bed. He sat next to her and she cuddled up next to him as the movie started, though he had to up the volume to drown out the sounds of sex coming from Max’s room. Nate tried to settle down to enjoy the film, but his gaze kept ending up on Penelope’s gigantic tits. She moved closer and inadvertently rubbed her jugs against him, and the erection that Nate had been trying to avoid became too strong to keep down.

His member lengthened and swelled as it started to rise, bumping past Penelope’s bust as it grew bigger, and his balls began to bloat with cum. He laughed nervously, trying to avoid making his new girlfriend too uncomfortable. “Huh, sorry,” he mumbled, and Penelope silently patted his arm and pointed at the laptop screen. Nate pushed his hard cock to the side to see past it, and settled down to enjoy the film.

Minutes went by, and Nate’s erection started to get more and more severe. Precum started to bubble from his tip like lava from a volcano, oozing up and dribbling down his prick while also spurting over the bed and Penelope. She leaned away from the precum shower and took a deep breath, the scent of sex activating the overwhelming libido that was taking over her brain.  _ “No, I’m not going to fuck him now!” _ she mentally shouted at herself, desperately holding onto her self-restraint.

“Sorry, I’ll get a condom,” Nate stammered, embarrassed that his hyper manhood was causing such a nuisance. He leaned towards his bag at the food of the bed and pulled out one of the XXL condoms that the uni gave him, before slowly rolling it over his shaft. The heavy duty latex stretched over his penis and quickly started to balloon up with his precum, leaving Nate to cuddle back up to Penelope. “Great, now I’ve got precum all over my new sweater,” Penelope moaned, looking down at her wet top. Nate winced for a moment, thinking he’d pissed her off, but he quickly relaxed as she giggled. “I don’t really mind, at least it smells good.”

An hour went by, and as much as he was enjoying his time with Penelope, Nate couldn’t ignore the pressure building in his testicles. He was constantly aware of the knowledge that if he went too long without cumming, his cock and balls would get bigger, permanently. He kept fidgeting in his seat as he watched the film, trying to relieve some of the discomfort as he approached his orgasmic deadline. “Do you have to keep moving about?” she said to Nate as she paused the film, exasperated at how much her new boyfriend was fussing about.

“Sorry, it’s just if I go too long without cumming, I’ll get even bigger,” he clarified. Penelope subtly bit her bottom lip; something deep down was enamoured with the thought of his cock getting even bigger, but she shook the thought away. “Is it going to cause a mess?” she asked, pointing up at the condom which now resembled a large water balloon hanging off the tip of his dick. “Well these condoms are designed for people like me, so I don't think so,” he answered, gently prodding the balloon of precum.

Without saying a word, Penelope hit play on the film and snuggled closer to Nate, before wrapping her hands around his shaft and pumping slowly. His body tensed as she started to jerk him off, and before he could say anything she put a finger over his lip and shushed him. “It’s alright, I know you need this. Just relax,” she whispered in his ear. She turned her attention back to the movie as she absent-mindedly masturbated the hyper cock next to her.  _ “Handjobs aren’t sex, right?” _ she thought to herself, trying to justify her lewd acts with her desire for a normal evening.

She continued to enjoy the movie, though Nate next to her was a little distracted. His mind was solely focused on the hands wrapped around his girth, and the building climax they were leading him too. His hands gripped the duvet beneath him as he tried to hold back, but his insatiable libido playing with Penelope’s hands pushed him past the point of no return. They both heard a low gurgle, like a stomach rumble, sound from his full cumtanks as his kegels tensed and his wad began to shoot.

Penelope could hear the *splurt* sound over the movie volume as Nate’s load shot into the waiting condom, the latex bulging out further and further as it swelled with thick semen and it started to hang lower and lower from his tip. Soon enough the bulk of the condom was resting on Nate’s stomach, and it continued to slowly inflate as his orgasm reached its end. “Wow, that’s a lot,” Penelope cooed, subconsciously licking her lips. Something about the swirling mass of cum was tempting to her…

After several minutes, Nate’s orgasm ended. As his member softened, he was left with a condom the size of a yoga ball sitting across him, and he deftly tied off the end to avoid any spillage. He pushed the ball off of his torso and relaxed his body, now having avoided any unwanted growth. Penelope smiled up at him and kissed him, then returned her attention back to the film, while also watching the ball of cum roll across the bed out of the corner of her eye. Nate felt content, but shot an angry look at his penis before resuming watching the film.  _ “You nearly fucked this up for me,” _ he angrily thought at his genitals.

~

Penelope stretched and yawned as the credits rolled, and Nate stood to switch off his laptop. “What did you think?” he asked, closing down the screen. “It was good, I didn’t expect that twist ending though,” she replied, holding back a second yawn. “Jeez, I’m pretty tired,” she groaned, rubbing her eyes. Nate looked at the clock on his wall and saw it was already 10:00pm. “Yeah, it’s pretty late. How about we order some food, then turn in for the night?” he suggested, and Penelope nodded gently as she lay back on bed.

Half an hour later, they were sitting next to one another at his desk with a pizza each. Nate tucked in quickly, his body eager to refuel after his massive orgasm earlier, but Penelope was a little slower. Her main issue was trying to sit comfortably with her huge boobs in the way, as they came up to her chin when she sat in a normal chair. She carefully reached around her rack to grab a slice, then slowly brought it to her mouth to nibble at it. Despite her diligence in trying to avoid her bust, she ended up dripping tomato sauce on her sweater. “Oh shit,” she grumbled, looking around for a napkin. “You can just ditch the top if you want,” Nate nonchalantly suggested, and Penelope gave him a sideways look. “I get it, no sex, I just thought it might be easier to clean your jumper,” He pointed at the stains left behind from the tomato sauce and the precum, then nodded towards his laundry bin as he took another bite of pizza.

Penelope considered his suggestion for a moment, then decided he was probably right. She put down her pizza slice then slowly pulled up her sweater, gradually revealing the soft skin underneath. Nate watched from the corner of his eye as she revealed her tits, feeling his balls begin to swell slightly with jizz again as her large nipples popped free. She pulled the jumper from around her neck and threw it across the room to Nate’s laundry bin and settled back down to enjoy her pizza. As she picked up another slice, she shot Nate a quick wink and a smile.

~

“You fucking whore!” The voice boomed around the nightmarish black & purple BDSM club as a whip struck Penelope across her gargantuan tits. Tied in chains and leather, she couldn’t do anything as the shadowy figure continued to whip her, and she watched as latex-clad men slowly walked towards her, huge cocks bobbing ahead of them. “You’re built for sex! Fucking is your life!” the voice continued to harass her, as the Hyper fuck-sticks started to prod her boobs and ass.

“Please… don’t…” she was all she could groan before her mouth was suddenly filled with cock. Her lips stretched around the meaty intruder, and her ass was similarly invaded by a monstrous member. “Accept your fate, slut!” The voice kept berating her, and the cocks filling her ass and mouth started pumping her with cum, filling her insides with the warm, gooey sludge. She choked at the smell as it filled her up, more and more until…

~

Penelope woke with a start, her eyes snapping open as she hyperventilated. She panicked as she looked around, finding herself back in Nate’s room, and she took a deep breath. “It’s OK Penny, it was just a bad dream,” she whispered to herself as she looked at the empty pizza boxes on the desk, now softly illuminated by the early morning sunrise glowing through the window. She heard a snore next to her and turned to see Nate still asleep, his cock rock hard and holding up the duvet. She sighed and lay back on the bed, looking up at the obelisk hidden under the sheets next to her.

She licked her lips. “It’s so big…” she gently moaned, her right hand snaking down to her pussy of its own volition, and she started to finger herself. “I could just touch it,” she whispered, reaching out and pulling the covers off the beast. The duvet fell down, revealing the tower of man-meat that was so captivating to her. She stared at it intently, it’s fleshy form filling her mind, before she snapped back to reality.  _ “What am I doing?” _ she thought to herself, pulling her hand away from her snatch suddenly.

“Am I really turning into a whore?” she sighed to herself, looking at her juices clinging to her fingers. She thought back to her old life, before her Hyper affliction; she remembered how she waited for ages to sleep with her first boyfriend. How she and the other girls made fun of one of their classmates for sleeping around. How she used to be afraid at the thought of people finding out she had a dildo. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her mind racing with questions.

_ “Why me?” _

_ “Can it be stopped?” _

_ “Am I going to be a slut forever?” _

_ “Would it be so bad?” _

_ “The others seem to enjoy themselves…” _

She looked over at Nate, still sound asleep, and thought about how he seemed so comfortable with his Hyper. Sure, he’d been Hyper for longer than her, but it seemed so easy for him! She smiled as she watched him sleep, his face seemingly content as he dreamed, presumably about some filthy sex act. His face winced briefly as a spurt of precum dribbled from his tip, before he relaxed back to his satisfied sleeping smile. Yeah, it was smutty as hell.

The squirt of precum drew Penelope’s attention back to the monolithic penis next to her and she looked up at it, then frowned in determination. “If I have to be a whore, I’m doing it on my terms,” she muttered resolutely. She sat up and knelt on her knees, her boobs bumping into Nate’s cock as she shifted closer, and she took the shaft in her hands. “Just you and me, big boy,” she whispered to the cock, rubbing precum across the head to grease it up for her.

She pulled the head down towards her and put it in her mouth, savouring the warm, salty flavour that swamped her tongue. With a newfound resolve to enjoy her sluttyness in her own way, she tried to take more of the shaft, pushing her head further and further down. Nate’s balls were visibly bulging with nut sludge as she worked his pole, her throat stretching wide to accommodate her deepthroating attempt. She worked her tongue, licking across the underside of the schlong to try and add to the sensations.

Nate snored again, still asleep as Penelope slobbered over his cock, but his body was well aware of what was happening. It responded well to Penelope’s efforts, his over-productive nuts churning out more and more jizz as she got lower and lower down his length, until her nose bumped against crotch. She took a moment to bask in her glory, impressed with herself at being able to take the elephantine manhood, before the beast lurched in her throat and his cumtanks gurgled.

A moment of panic flashed through Penelope’s mind as the cock filling her throat expanded slightly, but she braced to receive the oncoming flood. Thick, sludgey cum started to fill her stomach as Nate’s balls ferociously discharged their load down her gullet, and her belly started to balloon out against his balls. For what felt like hours for Penelope, Nate continued to shoot off rope after rope of gooey jism in his sleep, filling her up more and more.

Eventually the climax slowed down, and Penelope slowly pulled her mouth free from Nate’s cockhead, her lips coming off with a wet *pop* sound. She sat back on her huge ass and burped a small bubble of cum, while she looked down at her belly. It was distended out far, looking as if she’d swallowed a yoga ball, and the enormous load of cum enlarging her midriff propped up her already huge blimp-tits, almost entirely blocking her view forwards. She reached out forward and patted Nate’s softening cock. “Good job big guy,” she whispered, followed by another small burp.

Another snore alerted Penelope to the fact that Nate was still asleep, and she felt a little impressed. How he could sleep through an orgasm like that, she’d never know. Feeling content with a belly full of cum, she shuffled back to lie next to her new boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, her boobs and belly taking up most of her side of the bed. “Sleep tight, stud,” she whispered, before closing her eyes to sleep. It would be morning soon, and Nate’s alarm would start a new day at TITS any time now, but 5 more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
